


By the Shores of the Baltic Sea

by LateStarter58



Series: Sarah's Smutty Notebook [15]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStarter58/pseuds/LateStarter58
Summary: Dina loves to run. Trouble is, she doesn't always look where she's going.





	By the Shores of the Baltic Sea

The morning air was cool and fresh on her hot face, and the cries of waders broke the air as she pounded along. The sea to her left was like polished steel: shiny, almost still and metallic. She had left her earphones out today, wanting the natural sounds of the wind, the soft waves gently caressing the stony beach and the seabirds to entrance her.  Nature and exercise were balms for her stressed mind.

Dina was running. It was her normal start to the day, and the one constant in her life lately. Her routes around Ystad still varied as she sought out the best ones in her new town and this particular one was looking like a keeper. It had the right blend: some solitude, some nature and a few people, making her feel safe and relaxed. Her strides ate up the shore path, her dark hair swishing in its ponytail, and her olive skin glistening with sweat in the chill of the early Baltic morning.

Even without her playlist, Dina had begun to lose herself in the action of it. After thirty minutes of running she was still aware of her surroundings but only barely. She concentrated on the rhythm of her legs, her feet meeting the ground and her arms swinging. She breathed in time with her movements and the world faded a little from her consciousness.

Suddenly the sharp cry of a nearby gull broke through and she checked her watch.

_OOOF!_

“Hey! Watch it!”

She had looked down at her wrist momentarily as she turned a corner and hit something solid. Something dressed in lambswool and leather and denim. Something that smelled _really good._ Something very much taller than she was.

And male. Very male.

“Oh! I am so sorry! I was _not_ looking where I was going!” Dina’s eyes travelled up the endless, jeans-clad legs, over the dark blue sweater-covered flat stomach, to her eye-level and his firm-looking chest, onwards up past a blue-and-white stripy shirt collar to a face that stopped the breath in her throat. Since she had moved south to Ystad she had seen some beautiful blonde men, but this one took the cinnamon bun.

_And he can take anything else he damn-well likes_

_Shit! I know him! He’s my mysterious neighbour who keeps such odd hours. He looks much better close-to_

The man started hopping around on one foot. Apparently Dina had kicked his shin in the process of colliding with his fabulous, lean, sexy body. He was swearing under his breath, but that didn’t stop him from giving her the once over.

“Oh my goodness! Did I hurt you? I am SO SORRY!”

He folded his long frame and rubbed a massive hand vigorously up and down his lower leg. His eyes never left her; they were clear and blue like the sky. Dina felt the sweat trickling down her sides and into the hollow of her throat. She saw the man’s gaze roaming her, assessing and it seemed, admiring. She felt very conscious of how tight and clinging her running clothes were. Suddenly, he let out a sort of snorting laugh.

‘That’s OK. I won’t arrest you for assaulting a police officer. Not since I’m off-duty.”

_Huh?_

She must have looked very confused, almost frightened because the Adonis reached into his back pocket and held up a badge. _Kriminalinspektōr Magnus Martinsson._ Dina caught a glimpse of a holster under his worn leather jacket.

_Oh trust me to crash into a neighbour who happens to also be a policeman. FFS_

_Explains the irregular comings and goings, though_

She dared another glance at his face, lowering her brown eyes to look as innocent as possible; something about being in the presence of the law and guns always made her feel anxious and guilty. He was grinning now, and the smile lit up his face. She heard herself gasp, and did her best to stifle it.

“Look…can I buy you a coffee or something?”

“Well...”

“It’s the least I can do after kicking you…? Also, I think you live in my street…?” She was bringing in the big guns now, fluttering her eyelashes, trying to look as exotic as possible. She knew some Swedish men had it bad for the Latina-look…

“I thought I recognised you. You moved in last month.”

She nodded eagerly and he chuckled, a deep, unbearably sexy noise that went straight to Dina’s nether regions. He looked at his watch, scratched the back of his neck and looked around while running his other hand through the mop of curls atop his head.

_Jeez, this man is going to drive me wild_

“OK, thank you, that would be nice.”

“You’ll have to forgive me being rather…” She indicated her end-of-run appearance. There was a line of perspiration down between her boobs, and she could feel her face was flushed and sweaty. He smiled at her again.

“I think you look great.”

_Ah shit, he’s a charmer too. Gahhhdd._

“Dina.” She held out her hand.

He took it, shaking it firmly. “Magnus.” He held on to her fingers just a teeny bit longer than was proper.

_Gahhhdd_

He guided her to a nearby coffee shop and they settled into a booth with their lattes and buns. As usual after a run, Dina was starving, and she ate her pastry in seconds. She looked up as she wiped her mouth with the napkin to see him smiling as he watched.

“Sorry! I might be a little hungry this morning…” She mumbled through the remains of the sweet bread.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders and gestured. “Not at all. It’s nice to see someone enjoying themselves.’ He smiled lop-sidedly. “You have a little…”

Dina scrambled to wipe her face but he caught her wrist and gently took the napkin from her, dabbing at a crumb on her cheek.  Their eyes met and the combination of his skin on hers – he was still holding her arm lightly – and the burning look made Dina instantly soaking wet. They stayed like that, faces close, just staring for several moments. Later, Dina wondered of she actually breathed at all during that time. She thought probably not.

_OK, girl. You’re new here. You need to make friends, right? Outside of work, that is. And here’s someone you want to get REALLY friendly with, yes? So go the fuck for it!!!_

“Magnus.”

His eyes shifted to her mouth. “Yes, Dina?”

“Are you busy tonight?”

He shook his head, still smiling slightly, eyes still smouldering. “Day off. No plans.”

_No verbs either, apparently_

*****

“Please excuse the mess. I’m still unpacking. Beer?”

“Thanks.” Dina left through the doorway, giving him a view of her pert arse in the figure-hugging trousers she had chosen to wear for their date. Magnus lurked in her living room, his tall frame filling the space. He looked around him. There were half-a-dozen boxes in a huddle by the window, a partially filled bookshelf against the wall, a TV with a haphazard pile of DVDs on the rug in front of it, and two reclining chairs as sold by a famous local store. Three cartons containing unassembled flat-pack furniture leaned against the wall by the window.

Dina emerged from the kitchen with two bottles of beer in one hand and a bowl of nuts in the other. Magnus took one of the ice-cold beers from her and sipped it. He nodded to the packing cases. “More books?”

“Yes.” She looked surprised. “How did you guess?”

He tapped his forehead with one finger, a wise expression on his handsome features. “Detective.”

She laughed, but before she could say anything he caressed the side of her head with the same hand. “Magnus…”

“Shhhh…”

_He isn’t wasting any time. I like that in a man_

Her eyes were drawn to his mouth again. He had thin lips that looked so kissable she was aware her own mouth was watering. He was dressed less formally than earlier, in a blue button-up woollen sweater and baggy jeans, although he had retained the leather jacket. She could detect the scent of cologne, fresh and herby, and his skin looked smooth and pale. Especially on that long neck.

_I need to taste it_

His voice snapped her out of her reverie. “You look nice. Less…”

“Sweaty?” He laughed, shrugging. “I had a shower.”

“Pity.” He moved a step closer, turning his head briefly to take another swig of beer. “I quite liked you sweaty.”

_Jeez. He really isn’t wasting time_

She coughed, wanting to slow things a little. “So, where do you recommend for dinner? Help the new girl out.”

He pulled a face. “I don’t actually eat out much. I mean, we get rolls and burgers and pizza brought in at the station, but I tend to cook for myself at home.”

_He really is something_

“Otherwise it’s all so unhealthy.” He shrugged again. “ I heard about a new vegetarian place in town. It’s _supposed_ to be pretty good…?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They finished their beers and headed out. Magnus insisted on driving them, but Dina made sure he understood this was her treat, because she owed him for that morning’s ‘assault’. After his rather overt flirting of earlier, he seemed to become shy and rather serious as they ate. He asked her about her work but declined to say more than the most general things about his own. At his prompting she told him how she had taken to Ystad in the few weeks she had been there.

“Where were you before?”

“Oh, Stockholm, in a flat. It was OK, a clean block, and in a nice enough area, but here I have a house, and a garden! It’s a dream.” She looked at him across the table as he toyed with the last morsels on his plate. “The neighbours seem nice, too.”

He looked up and smiled. Once again, it transformed his face. Dina reached across the table and he took her hand. Electricity shot through her and she assumed from his momentarily startled expression that it was the same for him. Neither of them withdrew.

The waiter approached and cleared the plates. “Can I get you guys any dessert?”

Magnus was still staring at Dina. He shook his head, squeezing her fingers a little. She smiled up at the waiter. “No thanks, just the bill please.” She thought she knew what they would be doing for dessert.

******

“Oh!”

All signs of Magnus’ shyness seemed to have gone as he pulled Dina hard against him as soon as her front door closed behind them. He dipped and captured her mouth. His lips brushed hers lightly at first, but then he caught the back of her head with one hand and kissed her firmly. Dina moaned a little; his mouth felt so good against hers as he teased with his tongue until she allowed him in.

He tasted as good as he looked. Dina felt herself getting lost in him, this mysterious, serious young man. His long, lean body was pressed against hers; his large hands roamed her back and arms as his deep voice moaned into her mouth. Needing to breathe, she broke the kiss and opened her eyes to look into his. They were black with lust. He kissed her again, both hands grabbing her arse and pulling her tightly into his pelvis.

_Ooh. That feels… interesting_

Breathless once more, she pulled her head back long enough to gain oxygen and say “Bedroom,” before taking him by the hand and walking them to the door. She pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders as he took handfuls of her shirt and lifted it over her head.

“Oh, Dina, you…oh…”

Magnus was staring at her breasts, which were shown to their best effect in the black silk bra she had chosen. It was her favourite, and it seemed he liked it too. He began tearing off his own clothes before she could, his breathing rapid, his face flushed. They fell onto the bed, still half-dressed, still kissing and moaning. Dina felt him, tested him, tasted him. His skin was soft, like silk, over the hard muscle of his chest and abdomen. It was clear that like her he ran, judging from his powerful thighs and his shapely arse.

Magnus ran his hands over her as they lay beside each other. She could feel his large, rock-hard cock pressing into her thigh as his hips rocked slightly.

_I need that inside me. Jeez_

He allowed his lips to travel down her neck, sucking and nipping, moving ever downward to trace her clavicles and then he reached the soft rise of her breasts. He undid her bra with skilled fingers, tossing it away unremarked. Gently, his slow actions belying the deep passion he felt, he sucked on her hardened nipples, one after the other. Dina felt him trembling.

Then he continued his journey south, nuzzling her belly button and licking the flesh around it. Dina reached down and grabbed at his curls, guiding him to where she needed him to be. He pulled down her trousers and flimsy panties and that made her hips buck in a reflex – friction was becoming a necessity. Suddenly he was there, licking her soaking folds, making her cry out and lift her pelvis up to his mouth. He stayed, still licking and sucking, sometimes nibbling as he drove her to the edge of orgasm. Then, as two long fingers slid inside her velvety wet channel, he sucked her clit hard into his mouth and the tension broke. A great wave of pleasure crashed over her and every nerve ending tingled with delight.

When she was able to breathe again, she looked down her body to the mess of golden hair still resting between her legs “Magnus…”

“Mmmm?” He was still sucking on her, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

“There are condoms in the drawer.”

He stopped, crawled back up the bed and looked earnestly at her, then followed her gaze and reached inside for a packet. She took it from him, but her own fingers were shaking in the aftermath of her release. His elegant digits reclaimed it and he made quick work of preparing himself. Moments later he was gliding into her wet heat as they locked gazes. Dina fought to keep her eyes from rolling shut because he was so large and so hard and the feeling was overwhelming. Serious Magnus was back, watching her reactions closely, but he could not stifle his grunt of satisfaction as he was completely enveloped by her.

“Oh god, Dina, that feels so great.”

She allowed her eyes to close then, as she lifted her head up to kiss him on the mouth. As their lips met he began to pull out again slowly, then plunged back in and a cry escaped from Dina. It was incredible. The power of him, but coupled with gentleness and finesse, was taking her body on another spiral towards a climax. Reluctantly, she forced her eyes open again and she was met with a beautiful sight.

Magnus was watching her face as he thrust rhythmically into her, his pupils blown, his mouth open, his arms trembling with the effort. When she smiled at him he smiled back, then he licked her face, capturing a trickle of sweat. Dina felt that coil in her belly tightening once more as he adjusted his position to brush hard against her g-spot.

“Please…Magnus…oh… please don’t… I’m going to…AH!”

This time her entire body flexed like a longbow as the point of pleasure at her core burst like a firework. He covered her mouth with his to stifle the screams, afraid that neighbours might call his colleagues to investigate. Her body was clutching at him and he knew he was near the edge himself. A few piston-like movements of his powerful hips later and he buried his cock as far inside Dina as he could, a great groan escaping him.

All was quiet. The sweat on their bodies was drying as they regained their senses and their breathing slowed to normal. Dina traced patterns on Magnus’ flat stomach with her fingers, while he nuzzled her dark hair.

“I don’t do this, by the way.”

“Do what, darling?”

“Go to bed with people I’ve only just met. Or policemen.”

“Me neither. Especially not with policemen.”

“Very funny.” She turned onto her stomach to look up at his face. He was still pink, and his hair was a mess. He smelled of beer, cologne and sex. He looked edible. “I’m really glad I moved here, Magnus.”

That sunshine smile again. “So am I, Dina. And tomorrow I can show you how to run and not crash into people.”


End file.
